Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo : Puedo arreglar la ortografía Creepy adicta (discusión) 21:00 16 jul 2015 (UTC) : Titulo en ingles (siempre pense para mi mismo que si no era un buen conjunto de palabras le resta puntos), redaccion algo pobre, historia muy poco desarrollada, no llega a causar terror ni nada parecido. ¿Con quien duermes? . Este texto peca de decir demasiado innecesariamente cuando podría ser más conciso y sólido.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que puedo arreglarla.-- 17:13 18 jul 2015 (UTC) : Propuesta dentro de todo "original", y bien manejada. Planteamiento bueno y desarrollo regular. Con los arreglos que se suponen que haran seguro queda al nivel que la wikia merece.. : Me retrase, lo siento. Denme unos días mas para culminar la reparación. -- 18:11 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Smiley Face reportaje . Es una excelente historia, a pesar del clásico referente (sonrisa psicótica). La última oración fue el colmo de lo patógeno. Parece un virus mal inoculado.------- R. I. P. Quo : Tipico caso de psicopata barato como los que veia hace unos meses con mis nominaciones multiples. No hay mucho que decir, uso del cliche, predecible y redaccion bastante repugnante para cualquier lector con buen criterio literario. Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- R. I. P. - 18:09 29 jul 2015 (UTC) Mi papá Precisaré: ¿Pésima redacción o traductor detected?.------- R. I. P. Quo : Algo se puede hacer.-- 12:54 19 jul 2015 (UTC) : Al leer bien la historia se nota que no son errores de redaccion humana, si no de traductor. O estamos tratando con niños de menos de 11 años. : Hice lo que pude, perdon si no tiene la calidad deseada.-- 18:09 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Unos ligeros retoques y dará una perfecta impresión.------- : Admito que ahora es decente y algo aceptable. El Niño Demonio No tengo que dar muchas razones, de hecho, pero recalco que está mal redactado, tiene ciertas fallas en general y su historia no me parece interesante en lo más mínimo... 06:52 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Le he echado un vistazo y me ha llamado la atención la relación con el atentado del 9-11. ¡Manos a la obra!------- : Redaccion pesima, poco vocabulario, argumento algo pobre y muy mal manejado. Carece de calidad alguna, un articulo mas de la wikia sin utilidad alguna. : . Le falta de todo, calidad, redacción, etc. Minecraft Black Edition . Este es uno de los ejemplares dignos que explican por qué no deseo no jugar al Minecraft sino leer los "creepypastas" que tratan sobre esta temática.------- : .Maincraf ataca de nuevo.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 18:32 29 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Pareciera que los hacen en serie. Utilizan los mismos elemento una y otra vez. Eliminar. : Esto debe ser una broma. Sally.exe . Es inevitable para un usuario promedio escribir un creepypasta de videojuegos sin apelar a ciertos cliché, pero lo que me ha puesto los pelos de punta en esta historia: el cómo empezó la tragedia, el terror, a través de un video aleatorio de Youtube... Sin más palabras.-------- : palabras e imágenes y tiempo invertido para que resulte ser una historia muy similar a las otras. Eliminar. : El típico cliché, admito que si no fuera así, sería una buena creepypasta. Por desgracia, me recordó mucho a Sonic.exe : . Demasiado Cliché para mi gusto. .La clichepasta del dia.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 19:26 31 jul 2015 (UTC) Mi Amigo imaginario Guarda un potencial muy elocuente. Echaba de menos ese tipo de potenciales. Precisaré: pésima redacción, y desarrollo aglutinante y precipitado.------- : La redacción no es la mejor. Todo el texto está apelmazado en un único párrafo. La ortografía es mala, sin llegar a ser pésima. No debemos perder más el tiempo con esto: Eliminar. Kathia Igual que la creepy de arriba. ¡Dios! ¿Es que tan cuesta ponerle párrafos a sus textos?.-- 00:32 30 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Me gustó mucho en verdad. La pútrida redacción, no.------- : En mi punto de vista, la historia esta buena; lástima por la redacción. Aunque si alguien se dedica a "arreglar" la historia, puede que zafe de ser ejecutado. : este desastre de palabras metidas en un par de párrafos, sin embargo le cederé la oportunidad a alguien más (Yao Ming). Leynleyd of Zalgo. . Este voto requiere de un análisis. A pesar de encargarme del orden de los párrafos, existen demasiados "horrores" ortográficos y de redacción. El potencial es maravilloso, si bien me fastidia ese "Game over". Por si algún campeón o campeona se anima a salvarla, aquí la dejo.------- . Las referencias a personajes famosos dentro de las Creepypastas me parecen un recurso ingenioso para tratar de afianzar la historia. Tenemos al elemento sobrenatural al que el personaje principal accede de forma ¿fortuita?. Las fallas gramaticales y ortográficas terminan por demeritar la fuerza del relato. La autora tiene mucho potencial. El problema está en dejarse llevar por lo popular en vez de buscar su propio estilo. A mí me parece un fanfic bastante digno, pero eso no está permitido aquí. Eliminar. La verdadera historia del comercial de carabineros . El desarrollo del creepy no me convence en lo absoluto.------- : Los hechos se amontonan entre si, y el "desarrollo" es pésimo... : Yo he visto ese comercial a las 12:00. Lo único que me persigue es la inteligencia, pero yo soy más rápido. Eliminar. : . Es uno de esos típicos "No lo veas a tal hora o moriras". .Las razones ya han sido dadas.Eliminar.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 19:21 31 jul 2015 (UTC) ¿Esto es una creepypasta? Damián Gutierrez, una historia letal . Si alguien desea enmendar esos horripilantes deslices, que así sea. Para mí son imperdonables------- : No sé por qué, pero me dieron ganas de hacerle unos "pequeños arreglos", nada demasiado grande. ¿Qué les parece? El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:36 31 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Era necesario ese giro. Ahora bien, ese mismo giro puede parecer una alteración de la atmósfera propicia a un creepypasta. Pero yo sostengo la idea de que el terror puede ser redimido y aquí se comprueba una vez más.------- : va tomando la hace poco predecible y eso se agradece. Calidad suficiente para quedarse. : Luego de comparar la estructura de la historia, puedo ver dio un giro aceptable. : A mí me parece aceptable y bastanate decente. : Calidad suficiente, y comparado con lo anterior, merece quedarse, pero tengo que admitir que no es lo mejor... Los creepypastas no son ciertos... ¿verdad? La ortografía es pasable, pero la redacción y especialmente la historia dejan que desear. Podría mejorarse, supongo. : . La propuesta es fascinante.------- : le sucedió algo parecido en El callejón XD Detente “sheya”…por favor . En verdad, la historia es una promesa viviente; los defectos, por otro lado, son muy elocuentes.------- : Luego de leerlo, llegó a la conclusión de que la trama en si, esta buena. Pero es una lástima ver una historia con una redacción tan mala.